A Brave World
by Paul Bowrain
Summary: Robert desires to be in Merida's world and it has become an obsession. 'Careful what you wish for' because that is exactly what happens to him and his sister Ruby. Transported to the dark ages, they are caught in a land and time which they believe is due to a huge mistake. However, SOMEONE else believes that they have a part to play no matter how difficult and ghastly it may be.
1. Leap 1: The Door at the Hill

At the end of this chapter, do let me know what you think. Criticisms and compliments are equally accepted. Hope you enjoy.

CH1:THE DOOR AT THE HILL

Mr & Mrs Bonham were absolutely delighted. You may wonder why so I will tell you. They were in Scotland!  
>They chose Scotland to celebrate their eighteenth wedding anniversary which was co-incidentally also the birthday of their son Robert. Yes, Mr &amp; Mrs Bonham have a child-two actually. Seventeen year old Robert Bonham and nine year old Ruby Bonham.<br>The Bonhams were indeed delighted to be in Scotland but the one who was looking forward to it the most was Robert. Excited would be an understatement. Thrilled would somewhat describe how he felt.  
>And thrilled he was, for he had a deep crush on a girl who lived here. Strange thing was that this girl did not exist. Yes, she was a fictional character...and her name was Merida!<p>

Robert did not like Merida because she was beautiful. That came later. It was her character and personality that won his heart even though she did not exist, he was drawn towards this girl in-spite of her faults, because her strengths were stronger than her weaknesses. And so,his obsession for her was one reason why he was single.  
>Robert himself was quite good-looking with his dark wavy hair, shapely face, decently tall frame and a smile that girls found 'super cute'. Many girls had tried to get a date with him. Only problem was that Robert found himself comparing them all to Merida and of course, none of them could quite come up to his expectation. He knew he was being rather stupid and was also told by others many times to accept Merida's in-existence. However, it still did not stop him researching Scotland on the net.<br>And it was Beautiful!  
>The highlands, the hills, the sun, the streams, the villages, the countryside, the accent...oh, how he loved them all.<br>So when it was announced that he was going to Scotland, Robert hardly noticed his new IPhone6 that his Uncle gifted to him for his birthday.

"Mom",a grinning Robert spoke,"This place is beeeeeeeeeeautiful."  
>"Just like the last girl you rejected?",Ruby, his sister interjected with a smirk.<br>"She was really prissy, and she did not even know the difference between Japan and China", Robert replied back without even blinking.  
>One thing Robert had learnt about talking with Ruby was that you should never look concerned, no matter what she said and you would win the conversation with just a single reply. But putting her teasing habit aside, Ruby was also Robert's best friend and they understood each other so much that if one of them lied to the other, she would definitely know that s/he was being lied to.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Whatever", Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled at Robert. Robert smiled back.<br>Since the Bonham family had arrived pretty late in the afternoon (5:03pm to be exact), they decided to just reach their hotel, get refreshed,and the rest the remainder of the day-except Robert and Ruby.  
>There was a small hill right behind the hotel. A forest park was situated here so the brother and sister duo decided to take a quick evening stroll.<br>The sun was starting its descent behind some hills and the sky was a rich orange hueas Robert & Ruby reached the park. A path led into it. The park was really a small forest and there were trees all around them once they were inside. The pair strolled around for a while until Ruby decided to rest on a bench nearby. Robert too sat down beside her.  
>"You know,sis, this forest really reminds me of the one from Brave", he said to his sister,while putting an arm around her at the same time ,"The one where she meets a wisp for the first time. I remember it was her birthday too, just like mine."<br>The thought seemed to please him and he smiled. Ruby knew about her brother's love for 'Brave' and Merida (obviously) and giggled. And it was here that Robert made a wish out of a deep desire which would change his and his sister's life forever. His wish was…  
>"I wish I could go into Merida's world , and even meet her.", he spoke dreamily.<br>At this, he heard Ruby gasp beside him.  
>"What?",Robert rolled his eyes and faced his sister ,"It's just a little wi-"<br>But he stopped, because he saw what had ACTUALLY made her gasp.  
>What seemed like a blue flame of fire was floating several feet away, making strange whispering sounds. Surprisingly, It seemed to be out calling out at them with tiny hands. But these couldn't be fire. They also seemed so liquid and gaseous and wispy…<br>"A wisp", Robert whispered excitedly.  
>Without even realizing it, he started walking towards the mystical creature, cautiously. Ruby caught hold of her brother's arm and walked alongside him. At about arm's length away, the wisp disappeared and re-appeared a few feet away. Five more of them appeared in a line behind the first one, leading into the deepest part of the forest. Robert dropped his arm and started walking after it briskly, after saying something ("Don't be afraid") to Ruby.<br>Eventually, the last of the wisps disappeared revealing a door. Now, let it be known, this door was strange. It had a knocker on it and Robert, who was 5'7" would have to bend over to get through it. Also, the door did not seem to lead into a house. Instead, it was set on a hill.  
>"Dada", Ruby spoke for the first time in a long while. 'Dada' is what Ruby called her elder brother. She preferred this cute nick name rather than the calling him by his actual name.<br>"What do you think is in there?", she asked.  
>"I don't know", Robert looked hard ,"But i think we are meant to find out."<br>So, without a second thought, he reached out to the knocker and knocked hard. Instead of a reply, the door just opened all by itself.  
>The insides were literally empty except for a few wooden stools here and there. Robert was about to walk inside when he remembered his sister. Turning towards her, he asked ,"Are you scared?"<br>He knew this was a lame question. Ruby was hardly ever scared of anything and was very feisty. And even before she opened her mouth, he knew what she was gonna say.  
>"I am scared of idiots, not dark rooms", she said with a grin. She was a bit nervous, yea, but curiosity got the better of her. Hence, she had to screw up her face a bit.<br>And therefore, with that, brother and sister walked through the open door hand in hand.  
>No sooner had they stopped inside, than the door snapped shut behind them, creating a complete and eerie darkness.<br>Ruby screamed.  
>Robert suddenly felt his heart beat faster and louder than a raging horse.<p> 


	2. Leap 2: A New World

CH2: A NEW WORLD

Robert did the only thing logical. He turned around to pull the door open. Then, he realized something was amiss.

"There is no door-knob",Robert spoke quick, his heart beating even faster.

At this, Ruby stopped panicking. Robert heard his sister taking deep breaths. Half-a-minute later, she spoke, her voice trembling dreadfully.

"What do we do now, dada?"

Robert pulled his sister closer and was about to give her words of re-assurance when a loud voice resounded the whole room. Before we get to what was said, you will want to know that the voice was that of a woman and it was very high-pitched. And here is what was said

"Oh, my dearies, don't be afraid.

Calm your heart and keep your head.

You will need something from the floor.

Show it what it hates and you will open the door."

Suddenly, a burst of bright yellow light flooded into the room. It took a while for Robert and Ruby to adjust their eyes to it. The light, they realized, was sunlight pouring in from a nearby window. They rushed to it but was disappointed to find that it was closed shut and impossible to open.

"Something from the floor",Ruby was the first to repeat the bodiless voice while looking around the floor.

"Show it what it hates",Robert joined her,"What does a door hate?"

The floor was littered with nothing but odd assortments of furnitures.

"Doors can't hate other furnitures,right?",Robert thought aloud.

"The door is made up of wood",Ruby pointed out,"Maybe it hates fire."

"We don't have that", Robert replied,"Maybe something more-AHA!"

Robert reached down and picked up a small saw with shining metal.  
>"A door made of wood hates a saw,right? I mean they are used for cutting down trees and pieces of wood.",Robert turned to face his sister.<p>

"Well, that's all we have right now. It is worth a shot and i want to get away from this place. It's starting to spook me",Ruby shuddered as she said this.

So,Robert walked towards the door, the saw held out in front of him. He was quite uncertain as to how the tool in his hand could be used to open a door. Maybe he had to hack away at it...or maybe he had to pry it open. These thoughts bothered him when something happened. Something strange.

AS he was getting close, the door vibrated vigorously and opened all by itself.

Sunlight poured in. Glorious sunlight. Grabbing Ruby by the hand, Robert rushed towards the open door. However, once outside, both of them stopped abruptly. Something was very wrong.

Firstly, the sun was bright and everything around them could be seen. Robert was pretty sure that it had been around dusk when they had entered through the door. But now, it seemed to be late morning. They could see all the trees around them.

Secondly, the trees were different. True, they were not experts in a forest they had just entered but it did not need an expert to know that there had been several trees near the door. Now, a neat clearing had replaced them.

For the second time in five minutes, Robert had no idea what was going on and even less as to what he was supposed to do. And for the second time, he heard the door snap shut behind them. Both brother and sister turned around expecting to see a closed door set against the hill. However, they were in for a shock, as they did not see any doors. In its place there were now thick trees and shrubs.

So, feeling confused they turned in front to see another baffling sight. The clearing before them had disappeared. It was now replaced by something even more breath-taking. About a dozen large and slender rocks stood upright horizontally, forming a large circle. These rocks were of various sizes but were all taller than an averagely tall man. They were all set about two feet apart.

Robert knew this place. He had never been here before but had seen them many times in a movie. What Ruby said next confirmed that she had recognized the place too.

"Dada, this looks like that ring of stones from 'Brave' ", she seemed excited but realized their dilemma," But this is not that forest park near our hotel. How did we get here? This place is supposed to be fictional. Oh God, this is so freaky," she shivered.

I know, sis. Everything's that happened today is all strange. Let us look around, we might find a signboard somewhere. C'mon."

And if they were looking for a sign, they got one, which was somewhat not what they were expecting, for it was another wisp.

The wisp was there, right on the other side of the ring of stones. This time, it wasn't Robert who led. Ruby walked ahead and after a few steps turned back.

"Let's go, dada", she motioned at him."Before it disappears."

Robert nodded and started walking as well. The crossed the ring and just when they were at arm's length, the wisp vanished. Immediately( just as before), half a dozen of them appeared appeared some feet away. Robert and Ruby followed the wisps at a brisk pace and they eventually led the siblings to a man made path. Three wisps led them along it. When they followed it, the wisps started to disappear one by one. The two had no choice now to but to go down the path. They walked down it for quite a while and all the time, brother and sister couldn't help but notice the utmost beauty that surrounded them. The trees made the path look like a cavern and but it was not scary at all. There were beautiful purple flowers all along the pathway(Which they later learned to be a Thistle plant). Even the green of the forest was beautiful and Robert could have sworn that he saw scenes like this only in pictures, but this was even better.

Robert was appreciating the beauty around them when it happened. An arrow whizzed past Robert's left ear. He felt its wind and realized how close the arrow had been. Ruby shouted out in surprise but calmed down immediately. Both of them looked around for the person responsible.

And the person did appear. This shooter was riding a huge magnificent black horse with white hair. She ( Robert realized it was a 'she') wore a black cloak with a hood, which she used to cover most of her face. However, the hood did nothing to hide her abundant curly hair which was hypotizingly rich red in colour. She wore a dark blue gown. In the form of accesories, she carried a bow with her left hand. Her right held the reins. A leather belt held a quiver full of arrows at the right side of her waist.

Robert did not need to look twice to realize who this 'stranger' was. He did not need the nudging of her sister either. Even before she removed her hood and revealed her fair face, he knew. One would expect him to say something but he was too awestruck, wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, astounded, charmed and heart-stopped by her sight.

It was Merida!


	3. Leap 3: Strangers

Leap 3: STRANGERS

"Good morning princess."  
>"Good morning" Merida smiled back.<br>Her shire horse (Angus was his name) trotted along as she walked beside it, not even bothering to hold the faithful animal's reins. More wishes of 'Good Morning' met her as she walked uphill towards the inner gate, towards her castle.

_Less than an hour ago. (LTAHA)_

"_Who are you two? I have never seen you before, what are you doing in these parts?"  
><em>_Merida advanced menacingly, her bow in one hand as she reached for an arrow with the other.  
><em>"_Princess" said ,Robert in his nervousness backed away slowly ,"We are not enemies. We are just…we are…."  
><em>"_Lost!", Ruby concluded._

Beside her walked two others. A teenage boy and a younger girl. Their similar features declared that they were siblings.  
>The locals whispered among themselves. Robert couldn't hear what they said but he did manage to make out a few words they were saying.<br>'Strangers' and 'Weird'.

LTAHA

"_I could consider you my enemies", Merida paused. Something felt odd. Like she could trust these strangers. After all they were just kids. One of them even looked as old as she was and the other was probably a lot younger. "Okay, I won't do anything to you right now. But remember, I still don't trust you entirely."  
><em>"_Thanks, I guess.," said Robert.  
><em>_Merida made her mind. ,"I should take you to mum. She'll place you out."  
><em>_She walked up to the tree behind Robert and pulled out the arrow that had struck the tree.  
><em>"_Why did you try to shoot me? Back then?," Robert asked.  
><em>_Merida turned around with an all-knowing smirk on her face.  
><em>'_If I had actually 'tried' you would not be standing."_

Robert looked around, his eyes drinking everything in. The castles, the walls, the market, the people. They were all exactly what he had expected from the movie.  
><em>But this is better, <em>he thought, _I can even smell the sea.  
><em>As they entered the inner gate, the mighty castles of Dun'broch loomed high, instantly the dwarfing them instantly.

_LTAHA_

_Robert fell off the horse for the third time in five minutes.  
><em>_Merida was beyond her wits.  
><em>'_Jings Crivens! You are one hell of a weasel head,' she screamed.  
><em>_Ruby, who rode in front of Merida go off and hurried over to her brother.  
><em>'_He's alright,' she said after a quick examination.  
><em>_Merida glared at Robert who was slowly getting up. 'Of course, he should be. Only a good for nothing little sissy would get hurt after falling around a bit. You're not THAT, are you?'  
><em>'_I'm sorry' was all he could manage under the princess' stare. Finally she too, got off Angus.  
><em>'_We'll have to walk. At this rate, we'll be lucky to get there before winter comes.'_

Merida led Angus to the stables. Then, she hurried back to the steps of the castle where she had left Robert and Ruby.  
>'C'mon,' she said walking up a small flight of stairs that led up to a pair of large wooden doors. Two burly guards stood on it's either side. Each carrying a spear. Both eyed the newcomers suspiciously but asked no questions in the presence of Merida who seemed quite passive.<br>'Ah Merida! You're back early today,' a female's voice high and clear rang along the wide halls of the royal dining room.  
>'Yes, mum,' Merida replied, addressing her mother, who was known all across the Scottish lands as Queen Elinor Forsyth Dun'broch<p>

After noticing Robert and Ruby who, by the way, were staring all around them as if they had both been blind up until this moment, the queen stiffened and put her fork down on the table abruptly.  
>No one noticed this. No one, except the burly man who sat across the table. Her husband, the king.<p>

_LTAHA_

'_That is the castle,' Merida pointed out to the ancient looking town before them. A wall ran along it's border. Many houses could be seen even from the distance. Towering high over them was a giant castle, made of strong stones with a few windows here and there. The castle had a few subordinates attached to it but immensely smaller in size. This impressive building stood on a small hill dis-attached from the mainland where they stood. A stone bridge led up to it, and before that, right in front of them was vast field as large as five football fields ( when I say football I mean the European, South America and Asian one, not it's North American rugby counterpart. No offense.) arranged side by side._

'_Wow, look at this place,' said Robert, breathing heavily with excitement._

'_This is where my father, King Fergus took up his last stand. This very battlefield,' said Merida._

_'Like a war?,'asked Robert._

_Merida nodded. 'I wasn't even born then. Before the four great clans were united. A large army from the sea invaded this land from the north. Before the other clans could act, they were upon us.'_

_Ruby gasped,' Just your clan?'_

'_Aye,' replied Merida. ' So, the invaders attacked this castle. The McGuffin, McIntosh, Forsyth and Dingwall had barely received the news, and even they did, they pondered upon the decision of coming to our aid.'  
><em>

'_But enough of that now. You need to meet my parents the king and queen.'  
><em>

* * *

><p>If you are reading this line, I can be certain that you went through my 'unique' method of writing in this chapter. I am immensely impressed by your patience and even more thankful.<br>Fear not, for I shall not venture upon this 'unique' method of writing in the many chapters to come.  
>I must also be an idiot for coming back to this underdog of a story after so many months, hoping that there is someone out there who will find this to be not-a-waste-of-time.<br>What's more important is that I shall be awaiting your reviews and criticisms with the utmost enthusiasm so both are welcome.

-Paul Bowrain


	4. Leap 4: A Royal Breakfast

Leap 4: A Royal Breakfast

'Mum, Ah found them all by themselves in th' forest,' Merida waved her hand at Robert and Ruby. 'They say they're lost. Ah thought ye should meet them'

Edging away from the siblings' earshot, she whispered ever so suspiciously,' They micht be spies, ye know'

Queen Elinor smiled at her daughter's excessive caution and addressed the visitors.

'Come in children. Join us. Ye must be hungry'

Merida started ,'But mum-'

Her mother cut her off mid-sentence ,'Come now dear. They look tired and surely must feel hungry. Ah say they need some proper food. They can dine wi' us'

'Aye. Have yer full kids,' King Fergus bellowed with genuine enthusiasm.

Robert, on the other hand, was rooted to the spot where he stood. Meeting Merida meant that meeting the king and queen was also inevitable. But now that he was in their presence, it was still as weird as the time when he first saw the wisp, what seemed like months ago.

Looking to his side, he could tell that Ruby was equally surprised, if not more.

Robert knew how the royal family seated themselves. King Fergus sat at one end of the long table while Queen Elinor sat at the other . Princess Merida sat anywhere along the lines of the king's right and the queen's left. Her triplet brothers, several years younger, sat along Merida's opposite side.

The three seats, however, were currently vacant. As Merida took her place at the table (grumpily. She still did not understand why the two kids were being treated so well), Robert and Ruby timidly occupied two of three empty chairs.

'Maudie!,' Queen Elinor called.

A few moments later, a plump woman with rosy cheeks entered the great hall. Her clothing indicated that she probably worked as a maid in the castle.

Elinor turned towards her ,'Maudie, git these kids something tae eat'

'Yes, milady,' And Maudie was off. A few minutes later, she came back carrying a large tray laden with rich and healthy breakfast for two.

'Umm, Thank you very much, your highness,' said Robert.

Ruby followed suit,' Thanks a lot'

* * *

><p>'Mum, whit are ye doing?,' Merida blurted out. They were in the hallway just outside the royal dining table. The queen had excused herself from the table and Merida had taken this opportunity to confront her. 'They cuid be spies. Look how odd they are. Th' wey they talk. Their clothes. An' yet ye treat them like long expected guests.'<p>

Queen Elinor gave the most patient of her smiles. 'Merida, mah darling, Ah understand how an' why ye feel the way ye do right now. But trust me in this, there is something about these kids that seem unique. Nae, not their way o' talking, moving or their clothes, but there is something else in them. Ah believe 'twas by fate that 'twas no one but ye who found them. Ah cannot say more but for now, please, treat them as ye would treat your friends."

'Ah don' have friends,' said Merida.

'Then make some. Ye can start with two,', said Queen Elinor

'An' whot do ye mean 'unique'?,' Merida demanded. 'Ah know those two are weird but ye don't have to say it in such a mysterious tone.'

'Later,' Queen Elinor proceeded to her bed chambers without a glance back.

The suspense was enough to make anyone berserk but all Merida could do was make an unsatisfied remark and go back to the royal dining room where her father was keeping the other two kids company.

* * *

><p>There was an un-natural silence when Queen Elinor and Princess Merida left the room. Robert thoughtfully poked at the haggis on his plate.<p>

King Fergus was never good with conversations but he always tried his best.

'So-um-ahem-how did ye kids get here?,' King Fergus asked nervously. He immediately brought a mug of water to his mouth in a helpless effort to try and clear his crackly throat. 'Ah mean, how exactly.'

Ruby was the first to reply ,'We followed a wisp through a magic door.'

King Fergus spurted out the entire mouthful of water he had been drinking, barely missing Robert.

'Are…King Fergus…Your Majesty, are you all right?' he asked.

King Fergus waved a careless hand ,'I'm fine. I'm fine'. He then immediately turned his gaze towards them. 'If what yer saying is true, then it sounds just like the time mah daughter unleashed a spell on her moth-'

BANG!

Merida could have been kinder to the door as she furiously pushed it open, sending it crashing against the wall. However, her temper was not to be curbed so easily, what with such strange things happening and no one having any explanation.

Merida stormed up to the table and grabbed her bow. As she made to leave, she turned around.

'Whot did ye say yer names were?'

'Oh, I'm Robert Bonham and this is my sister Ruby Bonham.'

Merida looked at them like a commanding officer looks at his soldiers, with power and fury. 'Robert and Ruby,' Merida's voice resounded with strength and dignity. 'We need tae talk'


	5. Leap 5: Fall

Leap 5 : FALL

Robert walked behind Merida in a brisk pace mimicking hers. Ruby, the smallest of the three struggled a little to keep up. The princess did not turn back nor did she speak a single word. Robert knew of Merida's temper and from the looks of it, it seemed that saying anything now would be a grave mistake.

Merida seemed to be leading them upstairs. Robert was sure of that at the very least. When they had climbed three flights of stairs, they came upon a double door which the princess pushed open. A terrace lay beyond it. This terrace was situated on the front side of the castle Dun'broch. Therefore, they could look out to the entire courtyards, markets and houses in front of it. Robert guessed that they were standing right above the large hallway that led into the royal throne room.

The three just stood there, looking at all the people below going about their daily lives. Robert really yearned to talk to Ruby about all that were happening to them. He wanted to know what she had thought of the kingdom, the king, the queen and Merida now that they had seen them in real life. The question he had wanted to ask her the most was if this was a dream. He had asked himself that many times over. He had pinched himself, tried to push his finger through his other hand (reality checks, ye ken.). They all checked that he was not dreaming. Hence, he wanted to get a confirmation out of Ruby. Unfortunately, ever since they had come out of the strange door and realized where they were, they had never been alone to talk to their heart's content. Robert looked at Merida, who then turned to face them and finally broke the silence.

'So, Robert and Ruby the Bonham,' said Merida.'How exactly did ye get 'ere?'

Robert had a feeling the princess would believe them. After all, he knew that she had had her own fair share of experiences with magic.

Confident, he told her all about their experiences. What they had been through. When they first saw the wisp in the forest. The incident felt like months ago. How they had entered the strange door only to come out of it and find the time of the day had changed. How they came across the ring of stones and finally of them meeting her.

Ruby was quite satisfied with her brother's explanation and did not add anything.

Robert considered the fact that Merida might suspect them of lying. Not for making up magical wisps and rings of stones. She knew they existed. No, she might suspect them lying altogether, magic or not.

'Ah would suspect ye of lying,' Merida told them.

_Damn_. Robert thought._ Here it comes._

'However,' the princess continued. 'Ah think that if ye WERE lying, why would ye tell THAT kind of a story? No one would have believed ye. On top of that 'twas only me and mah mum who only ever saw th' wisps so no one else could have known aboot it.'

Merida smiled, for the first time since they met her (And Robert noticed how beautiful her smile was).'Ah believe in ye. So if what your'e telling is true, then ye have come from the future, no?,' she paused to ponder upon it a while. 'So how far from the future are ye?'

'About a thousand years!,' Ruby bellowed.

'Oh, Ah suddenly feel so old now. Talking tae you two. Ah wonder how the world is like, In yer time.'

'Well…,' Robert wondered if he could show her what it was like and all of a sudden, he remembered. He quickly felt at his jeans pocket and sure enough, there it was. His IPhone6 that he had received for his birthday. He fished it out real quick and presented it to Merida proudly.

'This here is called a Phone. It's a common gadget in our times'

Merida's eyes shone with curiosity. 'Whot does it dae?'

'Many things. The things it does, it's like magic.'

The very mention of the word 'magic' was enough to root Merida to the phone.

Ruby, however, was not as easily impressed and she rolled her eyes.

'Showoff,' she sneered at her brother and stuck out her tongue playfully.

'Jealous?,' he called back.

'Not much. It's gonna be pretty useless anyway. It won't pick any signal here. Plus, it may be a new phone so it may last about 12 hours, but what about after that? There's no way to recharge it so your phone will be dead'

Merida was shocked ,'It has tae die? What kind of a creature is this?'. She gently poked at it to see if it would move.

Ruby chuckled. Robert, on the other hand, tried to explain the very very difficult to explain fact. 'No, Merida. I mean, your highness. She did not mean—'

'Stop!,' Merida exploded ,'Och, don't call me that! With all those titles. Princess, Highness,…ugh! Call me by mah name.'

'But….are common people allowed to do that?,' Robert questioned.

'Ye haff mah permission,' Merida assured him.

'As you wish then, Merida,' Robert smiled. He then opened the camera in his IPhone6. 'Ummm….Merida, could I possibly take a picture of you?'

'A picture?'

'A portrait more like.'

'Oh, ye mean draw me? Of course. Maudie should know where th' pens n' papers are.'

'Don't bother about that. He does not need those,' Ruby told her.

Merida was confused ,'What dae ye mean?'

'Just stand there for a while Merida,' Robert requested. "I'll do the rest."

Merida was still unsure about the whole thing but she obliged, standing just like that rigid and all.

Robert laughed slightly,' No, Merida. You're standing like a soldier on duty. Relax, won't you?'

Merida started to protest ,' How will ye draw properly then?'

'Leave that to me.'

It took little to convince Merida. She stood casually and Robert clicked a couple of pictures. 'Here you go Merida. Look at them'

'It's finished?,' she said. The wonder in her voice was almost childlike. 'But ah barely stood there. Ah bet it's horrible, like Bean Nighe'

'Who's Bean Nighe?,'Ruby asked.

'Oh, 'tis just a little children story. Bean Nighe is an old hag who is said tae foretell the people who will die, by appearing tae the people aboot tae die or by washing their clothes. She is said tae be very ugly.'

Ruby was fascinated. 'Have you seen her?'

'Na, silly. Ah wouldn't be alive then, would I?'

Ruby slapped her head lightly. 'Of course. Silly me'

'Your pictures,' Robert called. 'Here' ,And he showed the picture he had just taken to Merida.

Merida almost dropped her jaw. She stared at it for what seemed like ages while Robert stood there, a wide grin on his face.

'It's like looking intae a mirror,' Merida finally spoke. 'How…?'

'It's nothing really. I can make more of these if you—uff'

Robert's speech stopped short, for out of nowhere, an arrow, as black as a moonless night, had flown in suddenly and struck him right where his heart lay. His blue shirt turned red with blood around his chest. Out of the wound gushed out more blood. The pain was piercing and absolute. A look of surprise was etched on his face.

Time seemed to slow down. His vision grew dim but he could still see Ruby reaching out to him, screaming his name. Merida, on the other hand, had instinctively nocked an arrow onto her bow and was looking around for the attacker. She was, at the same time, backing up in order to protect him from further harm.

But neither Ruby nor Merida were quick enough. Robert was too close to the edge when he was struck. Unwittingly, he staggered backwards and fell off the terrace. The ground was almost twenty-five feet far below. The cold hard ground rushed up towards him, reaching out to embrace him in a deathly hug. But, Robert did not see the ground. His sight was fixed upwards towards the two girls watching him.

Ruby was screaming, tears streaming out of her eyes and Merida was holding her back from jumping after her brother. The princess looked like she was looking at the most terrifying thing ever.

Then it came. Robert's head struck the rocky ground and everything went black.


	6. Leap 6: Live On

Leap 6 : LIVE ON

'Ah will be honest. I hae never had tae cure someone whose both, head and heart, had been damaged. These are, after all, the cores of the body and hence, easily the weakest,' Old Shep sighed heavily as he said this. A man of 74 and the royal healer of the Dun'broch clan, Shep Hamming took the duty of all forms of ailments in the country with un-paralleled dedication. He continued,' And it is nay lie when Ah say tha' this boy should nae hae survived in the first place'

The silence that followed was overwhelming.

Ruby, who had been crying all day, spoke weakly ,'What do you mean by that?'

The other occupants of the room, Queen Elinor, Merida and a maid stood over the boy sleeping on the bed. It was evening already and Robert still had not opened his eyes.

Shep replied to Ruby's question ,'My child, had the arrows pierced his heart, he would have died immediately. Fortunately, the arrow missed but still it was precariously close. It almost came out of the other side of his body. Such strength...,'he mumbled. 'And on top of that, he fell from such a height and struck his head. His skull is cracked and he's lost too much blood. It is a wonder he didn't die immediately.'

Everyone in the room led their gaze towards Robert's sleeping figure on the head. His T-shirt had been removed and bandages were wrapped around his head and all around his chest in a what would be a naked torso. Red patterns of blood could still be seen where he had obtained the injuries.

'He managed to survive these tragedies, but… ,'Shep trailed off.

'But what?,' Queen Elinor asked.

'But his body has taken too much damage. His wounds are fatal and he has lost a massive amount of blood. I fear that he will not even survive the night.'

'What?,' Merida gasped

'No!,' Ruby wailed. 'It can't be. He will make through. He has to. He can. He will live on!'

But even so, Ruby knew his was a losing battle. Her brother was completely pale. He had lost too much blood and as if death was on his way, his pulse was very weak too.

Queen Elinor bent down and put an arm around her. 'My child. I am so sorry for his loss. We all grieve this.'

'How do I get back home now?,' Ruby sobbed, ' What will I tell mum and dad? I feel so scared.'

With that, she walked up to Robert and sat down on a stool beside his bed. Tears welled up in her eyes once again as she held her brother's face with both her hands. Her voice shook as she spoke.

'I won't let you go, I promise. I won't let you go.'

Everyone in the room watched in stunned silence as Ruby placed her hand on Robert's chest and sobbed.

'Are you sure nothing can be done?,' Queen Elinor asked Shep.

'I am afraid not. He has reached his limit,' the latter replied.

Shep then spoke in a low voice,' Your Highness. If I may have a word, In private, please.'

'What is it?,' Queen Elinor asked once they had left the room.

'About this boy, Ah feel something different in him – something strange. Him and tha' little girl with him too. Might Ah inquire as to who they might be?'

'Ah do not know much about them myself. They are but a mystery to us. I cannot say more than you already know. You asked Merida about them, I believe, ' Queen Elinor replied.

'Yes, I did. Apparently she just met them in the forest.'

'That's all there is to the story,' said Queen Elinor firmly, signaling that their conversation was coming to an end. 'Are you sure nothing can be done to save him?'

Shep shook his head,' I am afraid not. Such a tragedy to a boy so young, And in the royal palace itself! What of the attacker?'

'No news. Fergus organized a search party all around but no one could be found.'

'I see,' Shep paused. Then he remembered.' I don't know if you saw but the boy had a strange picture on his body.'

Queen Elinor, who was making to go back into the door, turned around.

'A picture?'

Shep nodded,' Yes, what seemed like a pair of wings etched onto his back. I saw it when I was removing his upper garment to apply his medicine.'

The queen thought a while. ' It must be a tradition where he comes from,' She finally stated.

'It is,' Shep replied,' Out of curiosity I showed it to his sister and asked if it had any meaning. If it was a custom. She replied that from where she comes some people do indeed fancy inked pictures on their body. I believe she referred to them as a "tattoo" '

'Well, there you are then,' said Queen Elinor.

'Wait your highness,' the old man raised his hand in a motion of request.' The strange part is that the little girl is certain that her brother never got a …. tattoo. I told her that perhaps she was mistaken. She said it could not be so. She claims to have seen him a day ago, yesterday, after he had finished his bath, apparently, and there were no wings on him, she says. The girl herself is baffled by the existence of the mysterious wings.'

'Hmm,' Queen Elinor wondered aloud. 'Well my good man. This does seem strange indeed. Sadly, the boy is on his deathbed. I believe we should not disturb his personal life at the moment.'

Shep bowed his head in a manner of respect,' I agree your majesty.'

The queen walked back into the room and the old man followed. Neither noticed the crow, black as charcoal, perched on the windowsill nearby. Its yellow beady eyes followed the two people entering the room. The moment they were in, it took off into the night.

* * *

><p>It was a dark place, even without the veil of the night, it would have been so. The trees stood still without a flicker of air passing through their leaves. The uneven rocky ground was gathered with moss and grass. Everything was still.<p>

But then, out of nowhere, a fluttering sound of wings could be heard. It lasted a brief period of time. The source of the sound perched itself comfortably on a piece of wood as silence ensued once again.

Suddenly as before, a high crackling voice disturbed the night as the crow began to talk oh so excitedly.

'The boy is dying. Your precious child of the Vias is dying.'

'WHAAATT!'

The small lady, white in hair and ancient in age screamed in utter disbelief. The piece of wood she had been carving lay forgotten on the table as she turned around and advanced on the bird.

'What are you talking about? ,' she demanded. Her voice was sharp and husky.

'The boy, the boy,' the crow cawed excitedly,' I heard the queen talking to an old man. He said he would not survive the night. They were also talking about how he was shot with an arrow and fell off one of the castle terraces. They saw his wings too.'

The old woman, having heard this rushed to a small chest at the corner of the room. She put a key into it and unlocked it. Moving with a sense of jittery haste, she put her hand inside and pulled out a small bottle as small as a thumb with a sea-bluish liquid in it.

She brought it close to her and nodded,' My last one. To think I'd have to use it for this.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'but in a time of emergency….'

With this, she walked out of her door.

'You're not going there, are you?,' the crow flew after her.

'I must,' said the old woman without looking back. 'For his sake. For everyone's sake. He must live on.'


	7. Leap 7: Gone But Not Lost

Leap 7 : GONE BUT NOT LOST

Merida stared at the IPhone on Robert's bedside table. Ruby had her eyes fixed on her brother so she did not see the princess picking up the gadget tenderly with both hands. Unsure of what to do next, she pressed the only round button at the front.

The IPhone, having no lock-screen yet, opened automatically and revealed the last thing that had been used.

The phone gallery.

More specifically, Merida's picture.

_He made this picture, _she thought._ The last thing he ever did, and he was showing it to me._

Merida never thought she would take a stranger's death so personally. Yet, she could not help feel a sense of relating. After all, he had encountered a wisp too, just like herself. She had so much to ask him. Yes, his sister Ruby was there safe and sound but Robert was her age and Merida had a feeling that they might have gone along very well had they been given the chance.

With a heavy sigh, she laid the IPhone back onto the table and sat down beside Ruby.

Unable to find anything to say, she spoke awkwardly.

'Eh….Ruby? Tell me. Whot is it like in yer time, a thousand years from now?'

Ruby met Merida's blue eyes with her own brown ones. 'Well…,' she began. Merida felt a terrible feeling that she was disrupting Ruby's privacy with her brother. However, it seemed like the little girl welcomed the conversation to drag her mind away from the morose happenings. 'Everything is faster. The way of moving around, the way of talking to people. You can talk to people a thousand miles just like we two were talking. You can travel thousands of miles in a matter of hours.'

Merida dropped her jaws in amazement.

Ruby smiled. 'And the houses have so much bigger and larger most are even taller than this castle but to be honest, none of them are as grand. There are more people in my time…..including my – our parents,' she paused. After a long hard look at Robert she continued, 'I don't even know what to do now. When the strange things started happening and we came upon this world, I was not really scared nor worried. You know why?'

'Why?,' asked Merida.

'Because I had Robert with me. He always protected me. He fought those who bullied me and taught me how to stand up for myself. He taught me so much about so many things that I never learned in school or from my parents. I know that if he was here, I would feel a lot safer in his company.'

Merida smiled. 'Ah wish ah had a brother a like that, but all Ah have are three mischievous younger triplet brothers who could teach the devil new tricks, but Ah love them dearly all the same.'

Ruby smiled, she knew about the triplets of course, from the movie, but did not say anything. She instead turned to look at Robert.

'It feels so strange, like I am losing a piece of my heart. I just wish he would wake up right now instead of going away and leaving me. But more than that, I wish I could have protected him back then.'

'Careful what you wish for little one, it might come true.'

The voice came from behind the two girls who quickly turned around. Before them stood the old woman, looking grim but with an air of confidence. Her black crow, perched on her shoulders stared at them with it's beady yellow eyes .

'You're the witch!,' Both, Merida and Ruby exclaimed at once, jumping to their feet.

Merida turned on the younger girl,'Ye know her?'

'A bit,' Ruby replied. The knowledge came from her watching the movie, of course. It would be impossible to explain it to the princess now.

'Quiet now. You two. We have serious matters going on.' She started walking towards Robert lying on his bed. Her hand reached into a hidden pocket in her shawl and out came the small bottle. The sea green liquid twinkled in the firelight. She unsealed the bottle and proceeded to open the motionless boy's mouth.

Ruby suddenly launched herself at the witch.

'What are you doing?,' she said pushing the witch to the side. She immediately placed herself in between her brother and the witch.

As the latter stepped back, Merida pulled out a sword hung on the wall for decoration and stepped up beside Ruby.

The witch stamped her feet with irritation,' Oh, you two. Stop fooling around and let me be.'

'Ah don't trust ye,' Merida glared back. Flashbacks of her mum turning into a bear, their almost getting killed by Mor'du, the curse, the second sunrise, all rushed back to her mind. ' I've had just enough of yer gamy spells. Ye put such a ghastly curse on mah mum and disappeared.'

'Well,' the witch thought hard ,' The Wickerman's festival in Stornoway – '

'Ye said ye would be back in spring!,' Merida screamed. 'Spring! Are ye serious! Ye left me tae worry about a curse with only two days tae cure and said that you wouldn't be back for months. Can anyone be more inconsiderate?'

'It WAS your responsibility,' the witch pointed out. 'You asked for it all. Now thanks to me, you have the freedom to choose your own betrothed in the future.'

'That's not the point,' Merida argued further,' An' why weren't ye back in spring? Ah had so many questions. It's been a year already.'

The witch waggled a finger,' You destroyed my cottage, princess. I hope you remember. I decided that you would probably try to skewer me with a sword or rain a torrent of arrows if you had the chance.'

This quieted Merida a bit.

'Now', the witch turned to face Ruby, still standing in front of her brother. Her eyes revealed how much she distrusted the old woman standing in front of her. The witch calmly proceeded to persuade the little girl. 'Look here Ruby. Yes, don't look alarmed that I know your name. Your brother, he is dying. Nothing can be done. An arrow near the heart and a wound to the head. I know how he managed to survive these grievous injuries and not die immediately. I can do something to cure him completely. If you want him back - if you don't want to lose him, then you must trust me. Time is running short so make your decision – quick.'

Ruby was struggling with herself. She really wanted her brother back but did not trust the witch entirely. Silence reigned over the room.

Merida, on the other hand, did not say anything. It was Ruby's decision to make. If she had had to give a personal advice, she would say that she would say that the witch's magic would work, but the outcomes…

'I know what is right,' said Ruby. 'Please save Robert.'

'Thank you, sweetie,' said the witch. She wobbled up to the two girls and turning to the Merida, she pointed at the sword. 'Please keep that thing away from me. It's really intimidating.' (Merida hesitated but did not put it away)

She focused on Robert. She reached into a pocket in her dress and out came the little vial again. After removing the seal, she tipped the entire drink into Robert's mouth.

'What now?,' asked Ruby. 'He won't turn into a bear, will he?'

Merida jerked her head towards the little girl once again. 'How do you kno – '

'Now kids, a moment of silence, if you will?,' said the witch.

As Merida and Ruby 'created' silence, the witch looked around the room and noticed a large black arrow lying on the table nearby. Picking up the weapon she asked, 'Is this the arrow that struck him?'

Merida nodded.

The witch looked at it more closely, 'I see, this can only mean that they have sensed his presence.'

'Who has sensed him?,' asked Merida.

The witch replied solemnly, 'It's someone…..evil. I think it's best if I tell you later. Ah! He's getting better.' The witch turned her attention towards Robert who,very faintly, was breathing again ! The witch quickly bent as she slowly but expertly removed his bandages on his head. She then proceeded to remove the ones on his chest.

Ruby uttered a joy of exclamation.

The deathly arrow wound on his chest was gone. Not even a little mark was left. The color was returning to his face.

The witch lifted his head and felt all over it.

'The wound on his chest is cured and so is the one on his head,' she said.

Once she had put his head back onto the pillow, she carefully turned him around to reveal his backside. Her eyes grew wide in wonder and as she licked her lips.

'Never thought I would get to see one of these,' She chuckled to herself.

Ruby gaped at the sight before her and Merida was left awestruck.

The wings, etched on Robert's back was now glowing a deep blue hue, almost as if it was colored to mimic the rich color of the bluest sky.

The crow spoke from the witch's shoulders, 'Now that is fine sight indeed.'

The witch ignored her pet and turned towards the two girls captivated by the phenomenon. In a voice that could not have been more delighted, she said, 'So, it is happening. The flight of the Vias has begun.'


	8. Leap 8: Secrets

Leap 8: SECRETS

Ruby held her brother's hand tight, unwillingly to let go. Robert still had his eyes closed but she knew that he would be fine now. Merida too, sighed in relief. The witch stood to the side with a passive face, though smiling inwardly.

'Tell me something,' Merida directed her demand towards the witch. 'How did you get in here in the first place?'

The latter chuckled, visibly amused. 'Well, I have my ways. I am, after all, a fascinating conjurer of extreme potential. A beauty in the creation, an enigma. However, I will not tell you how I got in here.'

The crow jumped up, 'I will! I will! This old hag can – '

'Shut up!' The witch shouted as she struck the bird with her fist. The crow, dazed, flew out of reach of the old woman and started hurtling insults at her. 'Say what you will, you useless pile of feathers,' she jeered back.

Turning back she continued,' He'll be fine. Your brother, that is. Let him take his own time to recover. Now Ruby, my wee girl, remember this. You must protect your brother, always.'

Ruby dis not hesitate to reply, ' Of course I will.'

'Good,'said the witch. She then looked at Merida, her face more serious than the princess had ever seen.

'Darling, I know these two are strangers to you, nothing more than likely wanderers. However, I wish to make a request. You, me, everyone must trust in them. No one can afford to lose them. We need them, but just as important, THEY. NEED. YOU. Only you, and no one else, can do this. Be their shield and when the time comes, their sword too.'

Poor Merida, more confused now than ever, was at a loss of words. Her expression revealed that fact clearly. Her first thought was that the old witch had finally cracked.

'What's up with you suddenly?' she asked with a hint of a chuckle and amusement. Unfortunately, the witch saw it.

'You do not know the depth of the situation we are in, princess,' said the witch who practically jumped a bit. 'You would be wise to take the matters at hand more seriously.'

'Why, what could be oh, so serious?,' asked Merida .

The witch took a few steps forward and brought her face uncomfortably close to Merida's. 'Listen to me, close and clear,' she said, 'Understand that evil is always on the rise. So, Good must rise stronger.'

The witch, apparently pleased with the solemn silence that followed, smiled and took a few steps back to her former place. 'I wish I could explain more, but that is best left for when Robert wakes up, and since I cannot stay here for long as I have some things to do, I believe it would be good if the three of you came to meet me'

'How will we ever find you?' argued Merida.

'Can't you just come and meet us?' added Ruby, 'It might not be safe out there, if you know what I mean.' She looked at Robert lying on the bed and then to the witch, pleading with her eyes.

The witch understood what she meant. 'You must be safe at the moment. They probably believe that Robert is dead. They will not be as cautious now. It might feel like taking a risk but it must be done. This castle is no good to me. When you come, do not bring anyone along with you. Too many is a burden and I can only allow you three into my cottage. With swift horses, three will gather less attraction and more speed.'

She then answered Merida, 'As to the dilemma of finding me, I will have someone guide you. Don't worry. And now, I must leave. I have a lot to do while I await you arrival.'

Without another word, she walked across the room towards the wooden door. As she put her hand on the door handle, she turned back.

'And remember, travel only when dawn breaks. Do not even think about travelling at night. These are dark times but I believe that you three will make it if you avoid detection. I hope that tomorrow brings you well and fine to me.'

With that, she closed the door and was gone.

'Wait,' said Merida pulling the door open, 'Who is going to guide – '

The stony corridor outside the room was empty. The witch had disappeared.

'…..us,' the princess trailed off.

The night was long and cold, but fortunately, it was now bearable. Robert would be fine and the dead weight in the hearts of the teenagers were relieved. The two girls chatted along with renewed vigor. After talking for almost a quarter of an hour, Ruby finally brought the topic that was on the minds of both of them.

'One thing I still can't make out,' said Ruby, with more warmth in her voice, 'Are these wings'

Merida replied, 'I agree. I have never seen glowing pictures. Much less on a person's body. It looks so beautiful but it feels so foul.'

'That itself is strange on its own accord,' Ruby stated, 'What I meant was that I swear I've never seen those pictures on his back before. He never had them.'

'Yes, you said that before, but now, we have the witch to worry about. I doubt we should heed her call'

'I think so too,' said Ruby. 'But it might be important. Shouldn't we tell the King and Queen at least?'

'Aye, we should. I'll go tell them. They also need to know that Robert is fine.'

Merida was at the door, about to leave when she looked back. 'Oh, and umm, if he wakes up before I arrive, don't tell him how I slapped him when he was unconscious.'

Ruby smiled back, 'I won't.'

* * *

><p>Merida found her parents in the dining room, eating. It was, after all, just about time for dinner. Queen Elinor, had before her, a modest amount of food but it still looked of rich quality. King Fergus on the other hand was feasting on his plate laden with roasted sausages, chicken, other assortments of meat, all of which could have easily passed for a feast. Merida noticed that her little brothers were present too.<p>

Harris, Hubert and Hamish sat on one side of the long table, pretending to be forcing themselves to eat a dish that Merida did not like either. They were making a lot of noise, oblivious to fact of all that had happened during the day.

The royal couple looked up when the princess walked in, with a new air of joy.

'Mum, Da, come about. The boy is getting better,' said Merida, her voice ringing with excitement.

'I know,' said the queen, 'Quite un-natural, but the witch relayed the news just a moment before you arrived.'

'What? You met her? How?,' Merida, who was pulling a chair to sit on, looked up with a dumbfounded expression. 'Yer joking.'

'Yes,' Queen Elinor smiled, 'And as a matter of fact, this is not the first time that I have come in contact with her. I met her a long time ago, once.'

'When?'

'When I was just a wee lady. A few years older than you are right now.'

'What?,' said Merida pulling at her hair in a mixture of frustration and confusion. 'And you never told me!'

'Merida, calm down dear,' said King Fergus cautiously so as not to rouse her temper any more than it already was.

'Ugh,' exclaimed Merida as she slumped head first on the table, hiding her face behind her arms and her wild tangle of red hair. She then raised her head slightly so that only her pair of blue eyes could be seen behind the veil of red strands, and looked at her mother. 'Well I hope you have a good reason for not telling me about something like that.'

Queen Elinor didn't explain right then and there. Instead, she turned to her sons.

'Boys, you are excused,' she said.

The boys, who had their dinner untouched immediately ran for the door. However, one of them (I believe it was Hubert. No, perhaps Harris. Or was it Hamish? Dammit! I don't know. These three were identical to their last freckle and mass of red hair.) slipped on the way. From a secret hiding place in his tartan, a dozen or so sweet cakes spilled out. Out of pure guilt, he ran after his brothers without so much as a glance back.

The queen seemed not to notice anything, and if she did, she pretended not to.

'You father has something TO DISCUSS WITH YOU!,' said Queen Elinor, directing her statement more towards her husband than at Merida.

The king, who had been munching on a piece of chicken, subconsciously swallowed a large chunk of meat, apparently surprised by his wife. He would have choked to death had he not emptied his entire pitcher of water.

Once he was back to his senses, patiently (or not) waited on by Queen Elinor, he turned to his daughter. 'Merida, ummm ….It's…..aaahh….ummm…..'

The scene was obviously getting onto the queen's nerves as she rolled her eyes, 'I met the witch years ago during the time of my marriage to your father. She saved my life, as a matter of fact.'


	9. Leap 9 : Things To Do

Leap 9: THINGS TO DO

Part I

Merida let out an exclamation of shock and disbelief. The thought itself was crazy. Her mum, saved by the witch.

'Your father probably believes in magic now,' chuckled Queen Elinor

King Fergus' face flushed slightly but he did not reply. Merida saw it immediately.

'What…. are you talking about?,' she said looking from her father to her mother.

As always, Queen Elinor did the explaining. 'Apparently, we had forgotten all about it. Yes, my child, as stupid as it may seem, we had indeed forgotten about it, but it was not due to our faulty memory. You see, the witch had placed a spell on us. She had removed our memory of that incident ever happening. Today, she walked into this room, and the only thing I could gather from her face was that she was the same person who I saw in that black cauldron in the cottage last year. You know, the cottage that you completely destroyed when I was a bear.'

Merida winced at the mention of the chaos that she had managed to cause in the so called "bear-incident". However, she did not want her mother to stop so she patiently waited. Thankfully, her mother went back to the story.

Queen Elinor continued, 'Well that was all I knew about the old lady standing before today, until she chanted some strange words and asked me and Fergus to drink a bottle of curious liquid.'

Merida gasped, 'Surely, you did not!'

'We did,' Queen Elinor admitted. 'I felt compelled and could not stop myself. Perhaps it was due to the magic she caused when she uttered those words. I don't know. Anyway, what happened after that was I suddenly remembered. "Remembered what" you might ask. I and Fergus too, remembered the incident when she saved my life in that forest so many years ago. "What did you do to us" said Fergus and the old witch replied "I just returned you your memory. Think hard and remember all those years ago when I met you." '

'What had happened?,' asked Merida, wide eyed.

'Mordu had attacked me.' replied the queen

'Mordu!,' scowled Merida.

'That foul beast,' spat King Fergus as if the name itself was a disease to his tongue, 'gave more trouble than it was worth. But he's dead now. The devil's claimed him back.'

Queen Elinor continued her tale, 'From what I recall, after the witch had saved my life she had said that I was not meant to die, at least not that day. She—'

Merida suddenly slammed both her hands on the table top in a fit of frustration and anger

'Well she did not seem much concerned when she gave me that horrid bear cursing cake,' she screamed. 'You almost turned into a bear forever while she was off in some festival, and now she has the gall to come to you and say that she did not want you to die?'

King Fergus looked completely mortified at the sudden outburst. Queen Elinor, however, remained her usual calm.

'She also said that I had something to do. That it was my fate, my destiny. Perhaps this "thing" that I had to do was already done so she did not really help the last time,' said Queen Elinor.

Merida calmed down somewhat. 'What was it that you had to do?,' she asked.

'That I don't know. She didn't tell me then and she didn't tell me now. We can only guess darling. It is the witch who knows.'

Merida suddenly stood up, 'All right, that's it. I need answers and if the witch is the only one who can provide them then I am going to ask her. All these secrets, about your past and about those two new kids sharing our castle.'

'Yes,' Queen Elinor looked straight and sure.

'What!,' a wide-eyed King Fergus exclaimed.

'What?,' said Merida a bit confused. 'You'll let me go then? Just like that?'

'Elinor…..lass,' muttered King Fergus, 'Think what yer saying. Just because that corny old bat said so doesn't mean she should take that risk.'

Queen Elinor heeded no attention to her husband, the king's advice. 'It's not just about asking questions Fergus, and you know it.'

King Fergus opened his mouth to protest but noticing the look on his wife's face he stopped.

'Al right,' he said, 'And I think you should also see this, lass.' With that, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a grimy sheet of paper with something scribbled on it. It looked old and yellow, like the writer had had it stacked away for years and had finally decided to use it.

'What's this?, ' asked the princess, taking it.

King Fergus explained, 'We received this letter early in the morning. Even before the break of dawn, I'd say. The darn thing was just lying on the table beside the bed. Read it.'

Merida unfolded the paper and read it, her eyes growing wider with every word she read.

To the King and Queen,

Await the arrival of two guests today.

They will have come from a faraway place and shall require your warm hospitality.

Forgive my bluntness but I present them as your responsibility until a proper time comes when I will take them off your hands.

Yours Sincerely,

And without any disrespect,

A friend.

Merida read the letter twice and then she read it again. 'Don't tell me it was sent by….,' she said.

Queen Elinor nodded. 'The witch. She confirmed it just a few moments ago that she was indeed the sender.'

'Is that why you were so acting so weird this morning? Because you knew?,' asked Merida.

'I am sorry, Merida, but it was all too confusing for us too. I didn't want to trouble you with these mundane activities, And now she wants you to go to her with those two Bonham kids. She said something about a prophecy and I believe her.'

'I can nae believe you two considering that woman,' said King Fergus shaking his head, but his lack of a further argument meant that he was not completely against it either.

'It has to be done,' said Merida standing up, 'I have decided – I will go.'

When she said this, she held herself tall and strong like one would expect of a daughter of the king and queen.

Queen Elinor stood up too. Merida saw that her mother looked a bit worried in spite of her forced expressionless face. 'Let us check upon the boy then, 'she said.

* * *

><p>When the royal family walked into the room where Robert was, the first thing they noticed was that he was up. He seemed to be constantly touching his head as if bothered by some acne. He looked hung over even though he was trying his best to smile sheepishly. Other than that, he seemed perfectly fine. No one could have guessed that he had almost his life just that day.<p>

Shep the healer stood at his bedside, clearly confused by Robert's recovery and the absence of the wound marks on his chest and head.

Ruby was still holding her brother's hand but the moment she saw everyone enter the room, she stood up and moved quickly to the princess.

'Merida,' said she, 'We have a problem.'

'What?,' asked Merida, fearing the worst.

'Hello Robert,' said Queen Elinor stepping to the side to see past her daughter's mass of red curls, 'Are you fine now? You have had a terrible fall.'

'I am alright,' came the reply.

Merida looked at him with concern. 'Do you have any pain while talking?'

'None at all….,' said Robert, 'And who are you?'

THINGS TO DO

Part II

Merida was taken aback, 'What do you mean? You know very well who I am.'

'Sorry, no,' said Robert, shrugging his shoulders.

'He's lost his memories,' said Ruby solemnly.

Robert turned to his sister, 'Wait, so you mean I knew her before?'

'More or less,' replied Ruby thinking about Robert's unhealthy obsession over the red headed princess, how he thought he was the perfect girl. Now, he remembered nothing of her.

'Does he remember you?,' Queen Elinor asked Ruby.

'Of course,' replied Robert before Ruby could say a word. 'She's my sister, Ruby'

Ruby looked to the audience before her, 'He seems to have lost any memories he had of this place and only this place. He remembers everything that's happened in his life –everything, but nothing of what's happened here.'

Robert had, of course, watched the movie 'Brave' which would have provided ample information as to where he was. However, he had forgotten even that and Ruby had chosen not to share this complicated information with the Dun'broch family.

'I don't even know how I got here,' said Robert.

'The boy has a soft skull, I tell ya,' said King Fergus, pointing to his own head.

'Fergus!,' Queen Elinor scolded, 'Do be serious.'

'It was just a joke darling.'

'What in heaven's name is going on here!,' Merida demanded to no one in particular. 'This is one too many of the frustrating things we have had put before us.'

'Merida, calm down,' said Queen Elinor. 'We have guests'

'Ugh,' cried Merida while moving around the place where she stood, her hands flailing, 'One completel confusing nonsense after another. Oh, I am sure the witch is behind all this. She has a lot of answering to do.'

'Witch? What witch?,' called out Robert, his voice ringing with curiosity, 'I've always had a little interest in fantasy creatures.'

'Oh,' said Merida turning on him with an amused grin on her face, 'How would like to meet one? We are going to see her and you are definitely coming along.'

* * *

><p>'So,' said Ruby to Merida, 'We are actually going?'<p>

They were walking down one of the many stairways of the castle. Robert was a few steps behind the pair. Birds chirped outside signaling that dawn was breaking, that the first sunlight of the day would soon brighten the old land of the North, but it was yet to happen and it was still dark, so the corridors of the castle were lined with wooden torches fixed onto the walls at strategic intervals.

Merida walked beside Ruby, 'Aye. Mum, Da' a I decided that too many things were happening beyond our understanding. We need some answers.'

Ruby nodded. She had agreed to the decision of the council of the Dun'broch family though she still felt a fear deep within her.

Behind them, following at a steady pace was Robert. Though he was probably the eldest of the trio (Older than Merida by several months) he behaved like a kid in a candy store.

'This. Castle. Is. Amazing,' he declared with a broad grin on his face, 'I have never seen anything like this. I wish I could remember how I got here.'

'I already told you,' said Ruby turning around.

'Yes, yes. A magic door,' answered Robert, 'Forgive me sis, but do you realize how completely wacko you sound right now?'

'I know, I do,' said Ruby, 'But you also know me if I will lie, right?'

' Oh, he'll believe you, all right,' said Merida, 'Just wait till he meets the witch.'

'Ha,' exclaimed Robert suddenly, 'This is just a dream, I bet you, just a dream. I'll just slap myself and wake up in my bed. This is like a lucid dream, I think.' With that thought in mind, he raised his right hand and brought it across the air and on his cheek with vigorous force. The force caused his head to jerk and staggered a bit with the pain.

Merida looked over him with a satisfied grin, 'Hurt much?'

Robert felt his face burning red all over. 'Well, that didn't work.'

Merida laughed but not rudely,' Well let's go now.'

King Fergus, Queen Elinor and a few other castle workers were already out in the courtyard when the three teens reached it. Three horses were being prepared for the journey.

The moment they were out, King Fergus placed a hand on his daughter's cheek ,'Merida, dear, are you sure you'll be alright?'

'I'll be fine dad. I've been in the forest almost all my life.'

Her father nodded slowly.

Queen Elinor came forward and put a hand on Merida's head lovingly, 'Stay safe darling. May no harm come to you all.'

'Thank you your highness,' said Robert. The last few hours had been spent bringing Robert up to date about everything that had happened, whether he believed them or not. He knew that the burly bear-like man was King Fergus, the bear king. The beautiful woman with dark hair and a tiara on her head was Queen Elinor and the girl with the mass of red hair was their daughter, Princess Merida, the noble maiden fair. The family was the high rulers of Dun'broch and of the entire kingdom of the allied clans.

King Fergus turned on him. 'Do you know how to swing a sword lad?,'

'No' was the reply.

The king sighed, 'I guessed as much. Here, these are long daggers, a bit shorter than normal swords so that you three may not have too much of trouble handling them. '

Saying so, he handed one each to Robert and Ruby. The daggers were housed in leather sheaths and the sheaths were fixed to leather belts. Robert had no trouble wearing it around his waist and neither did Ruby.

Merida already carried a sword along with her trusted bow and quiver of arrows.

In addition to their weapons, all three of them wore a similar black cloak with a hood to cover their head. Merida was used to this garment which often served as a repellent from rain, gave warmth from the cold and helped her hide in the shadows during her many little adventures in the forest.

Ruby wore the cloak over her checked-shirt and her jeans pants. Robert, too, wore his jeans pants but he was no longer wearing his t-shirt which had been torn by Shep the healer in order to nurse him. Instead, he now wore a green tunic which had been provided by the palace staff. Over it, he wore the black cloak.

'You had better start soon,' said Queen Elinor, 'the mist should cover you.'

The three teenagers nodded and without much further ado, they climbed onto their horses. A dark brown stallion with an even darker mane had been assigned for Robert. Ruby got a white a mare with a black star on its head. Merida rose her beloved horse black shire horse, Angus.

'Stay safe, you all,' Queen Elinor called as they slowly made their way down the castle grounds, 'May your fate be good and strong.'

Merida turned around atop her horse and waved her hand. Robert and Ruby did the same. As they neared the stone bridge right outside the castle walls, a fluttering on wings disturbed the morning peace as a black crow perched itself on a near them.

'I thought the farewell party would never end, 'it said, 'Come now, the witch awaits.'


	10. Leap 10 : Mist And Shadow

Leap 10: MIST AND SHADOW

The crow flew fast, faster than anyone in the small had expected. Even with their horses galloping, the crow often left them behind and had to stop on a tree branch every now and then. The thick and shady treetops did not help at all as all they did was conceal the flying crow on many occasions. On top of that the morning mist was un-relenting, enshrouding them all in a wispy maze. The teens could barely see more than several feet around. The crow, however, seemed unhindered by the mist as it flew straight and true.

Robert was surprised how easily horseback riding came to him. This was nothing like the last time he rode one, when he fell off Merida's horse many times. Of course, like all the other lost memories, he did not remember that incident.

'Where are you leading us?,' he called out to the crow. Robert had come in terms with the fact that the crow could talk. The first time it had done so on the bridge, he had almost fallen off of his horse due to sheer shock. Even now, every time the crow said something in it's throaty voice, he felt awe and curiosity.

'I told you already, the witch,' the crow replied.

'I know,' said Robert, 'but how can you see in this darn mist? I can barely see ten feet in front of –'

That's when it happened.

Out of nowhere, a dark figured swooped down from somewhere in the mist and knock Merida off her horse. As quick as it had come, it disappeared. Robert didn't know what had attacked the princess. He didn't know of any creature that was as large as a man but could also fly. However, that was not his primary concern.

Merida's screams of terror filled the air! Robert looked towards her where she had fallen and his blood ran cold.

The princess had not fallen on the ground as he had thought. Apparently, they were at the edge of a cliff, some 4 or 5 feet from a sheer drop and Merida had gone right over it!

She was falling to her death!

Without a second thought and out of pure impulse, which he knew to be extremely stupid, Robert jumped off the cliff after the falling girl. Merida was desperately trying to get a hold onto something but to no avail. Robert was not too far behind, having jumped almost immediately after her. He knew he had to reach her…somehow.

He positioned his body in a streamlined fashion as he had often seen skydivers do in TV. As expected, he felt himself fall faster. The air rushed against his face with more vigor and his heart began pounding ever so loudly until he could feel it in his head.

Numerous arrows escaped Merida's quiver in the free fall and as Robert rushed downwards, he almost collided against their sharp steel heads.

After what seemed like a heartbeat later, he was finally within a little more than an arm's length from Merida.

He stretched out his hand, and being unable to speak, he simply looked the princess straight in the eyes. Merida understood and held out her own hand. Their fingers touched.

And left contact.

Robert stretched himself a bit.

His fingers touched her palm. But again, it slipped.

Finally, he got and a firm grip of her hand and they pulled each other towards themselves. The two were now caught in a tight and awkward embrace, but still falling towards the ground at breakneck speed.

'You idiot! Why did you jump?,' Merida screamed.

'I don't know,' Robert screamed back.

Now that he had reached Merida, Robert had no idea what he to do next. The ground below, strewn with many large rocks, was nearing fast and they were in no state of slowing down. They would crash any second. They were both going to die!

The very thought scared him and he closed his eyes, bracing for the impact that would result when they hit the rocks below.

They were almost there.

Merida squeezed Robert even more as she closed her eyes and buried her face on his shoulders.

The ground was near.

And nearer.

And nearer.

But it never came.

Robert slowly opened his eyes, what seemed like an eternity later, expecting to see the bright light at the end of a tunnel one sees when dying. He expected to see a bearded man standing in front of a golden gate, saying, 'I am St. Peter . Welcome to Heaven….'

He saw none of that. Just the ground below him. Strange as it may seem, they were still a few above it, as if elevated by an invisible force.

'You have wings,' Merida muttered in a small voice in his ears, still holding on to him tightly.

'What!,'Robert jerked his head upwards to look. Merida was right. He couldn't see clearly due to the fading mist but there was no mistaking it. It was a pair of wings, white in colour and the structure like one would see painting of angels. His shock was beyond compare. Not just because of the appearance of the wings but because they were attached to the backside of his body!

It was these wings that had safely brought them to a sudden stop.

As the two of them slowly glided downwards, the weight of the situation was suddenly felt by the both of them, simultaneously.

'You have wings!,' cried Merida.

'I have wings!,' Robert exclaimed at the same time.

They were safely on the ground now, finally free of each other's grasp.

'You can fly?,' said Merida, more of a statement than a question.

' I didn't know,' replied Robert.

'Wings grew out of your body!'

'I noticed. Thank you very much,' said Robert sheepishly.

'How did this happen?,' asked Merida.

'I don't know!'

'You have pictures of wings on your back, don't you?'

'I know. Though, I swear I never saw them befo—'

'Are they connected?'

'I don't know?'

'These wings saved us.'

'I know.'

'Did you know?'

'No'

Merida sighed and then looked up. The mist was slowly lifting. Robert too followed her gaze to the cliff, hundreds of feet above them. Suddenly, a cry filled the air, one of fear and terror.

Robert recognized it immediately.

'Ruby!,' he screamed. Suddenly, the screaming stopped and a deadly silence insued. 'We have to get to her.' he said, turning to Merida.

'How?,' demanded the princess, incredulously.

The answer was easy.

'We fly,' said Robert.

* * *

><p>The flight was interesting, to say the least. Robert had no idea how to maneuver the wings still he tried his best. He could feel them like he felt his other body parts but it was still strange. Embracing Merida all over again, with the princess standing on his feet for proper footing, they set off.<p>

They almost hit the sides of the cliff a few times. Robert was highly disturbed by the thought of what he might find when they reached the top. Add to that, his lack of knowledge of flying and the princess so close to him and he was a flying disaster.

Ultimately, he managed to guide himself upwards, slowly but surely. After what seemed like hours, with the two breathing on each other's neck, they were finally back.

The first thing they noticed was Ruby's horse.

The saddle was empty.

'No!,' Robert roared in fury and anguish. 'Where is she?,' he demanded to no one in particular. Completely bewildered, he started muttering to himself,' This is just a dream. A bad dream. A very bad dream. I can't wait to get up.'

Just then, a small voice was heard from a nearby bush. Merida got there first. She found the witch's crow lying there on the ground in a dazed state. It's feathers had been ruffled.

It took a while but when finally came to it's senses, it screamed.

'They took her! They took the poor little girl!'

'Who?'

'One of the Flyte. One of the children of the Flyte.'

'What is that?,' asked Merida.

'They are people of great power,' said the crow.

Robert was horrified. 'What will they do to Ruby?,' he asked.

'I don't know, and if you plan on getting her back yourselves, i will tell you that they are many times more powerful than you are and that is not a good thing. We must get to witch, fast.'

'No,' said Robert raising a hand, 'We need to search for Ruby first.'

'Come now boy,' said the crow impatiently, 'This is no time to be reckless. Like I said, these people are many times stronger than you and you.' It looked at Merida too. 'We would not stand a chance. On top of that, they have disappeared to God knows where. We won't find them and it's not safe here. The witch is the proper choice.'

'What the crow is saying is right,' said Merida gravely, 'I know this witch. She cured you. She can help you get back Ruby and answer all our questions.'

Robert began to protest when he started to get a strange sensation on his back. He could suddenly feel the weight of the wings getting lesser. When he looked back in surprise, he was just in time to see the wings retracting back to his body. What now remained was only a strange feeling.

By now, the mist had completely lifted. They could now see that dark clouds were gathering in the sky – a sign of inevitable rain.

The crow noted the weather, 'This does not bode well. Hurry move.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next chapter 'DOOM' will have a meeting of Merida and Robert with the witch where she will answer much of the teenagers' questions. It is highly inadequate - what I'm about to ask, but I guess you all might enjoy it so here it goes. The next chapter and many more have already been written, it is only left to be typed. Still, if there are any questions of yours that you would like Robert or Merida to ask the witch, anything about all the events that are going on, feel free to ask them in the comments. I will judge your questions (not too strictly) and if their answers will not reveal too much of the plot, then I will try my best to answer them in the next chapter through the witch. <strong>_

_**After all, I write to please. **_


End file.
